


Little Lost Boy || Sbi/angst

by Tiny_avacado



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Person Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Depression, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Harm, Violence, Vomiting, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_avacado/pseuds/Tiny_avacado
Summary: To clarify-Wilbur is 13-techno is 16-Tommy is 8Wilbur is entering his final year of middle school. He finally feels good about himself for once. He had completely forgot everything that had happened the previous year. Though, when one of technos old rivals live near the school, things get a little messy. And even worse, Philza has always neglected Wilbur. So when Wilbur finally tries his best, he’s never noticed.The year proceeds to get tougher and tougher, to the point he regains his memory of the previous year, and end up losing all the progress he had.The year continues to get harder and harder, to the extent where he regains his previous year's memory and eventually loses all the improvement he's had.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	1. First day of 8th grade...

**Author's Note:**

> Fist day of 8th grade for Lil Wilbur :D
> 
> Also there might be mistakes :V
> 
> (This is mainly all through Wilbur POV, I’ll write when the POV is changed)

I was in a deep sleep when I heard someone yelling. Once again, my father, was surly talking about me. Even though I don’t want to get up, I’m forced to since it’s my first day of school. I look at the clock, 7:38. My dad walked in the room bursting with anger.

“WILBUR! Your gonna be late! Hurry up we’re leaving in 10 minutes.” Philz’s exclaimed. “Yes father” I muttered.

My lazy eyes quickly grabbed a yellow sweater, I wore black ripped pants. They had a bit of lint but I couldn’t care less. I wore my classic red beanie and I headed to the bathroom. As soon as I came out, Tommy was staring at me with brightness in his eyes. His eye looked very blue. 

“What’s up Tommy?” I yawned. He giggled “remember that tubbo boy I met at the end of last year? WERE IN THE SAME CLASS THIS YEAR TOO!” 

I looked at him, I smiled and congratulated him. I walked passed him with a smile in my face.  
New school year, new positivity.  
This year is going to be great!

After my quick breakfast (It was mainly just toast with butter) I got my guitar for practice after school, and we all got in the car and off to school we went. 

We got off the drive way, and passed through the small forest we lived near. I looked at the forest to see a bridge, one I never notice because it was pretty hidden. I might check it out soon. We soon reached the train tracks at the end of the green forest , and then we saw the new daisy farm. It was all white and pretty, along with a little river.  
We first passed by Tommy’s school. The old elementary techno and I went to. We had to pass the field of daisies to get to it.

“Alright Tommy have a nice first day” father smiled. “Bye everyone!” He looked confident. I hope I look like that.

We then followed the neighborhood street the school was on and saw the beginning of the town. The town was a decent size. Everyone was outside in the town, but this was one of the first times I realized it was pretty empty since it was pretty early, and stores were barely opening. But we reached the middle school and I saw one of my friends waiting for someone. 

“Here’s your stop Wilbur, and I need you two boys to be home while Tommy and I go to the doctor. He has his appointment today right after school” father announced. “Ok then, I’ll be home as soon as I get out” I stated.  
I got out the car and closed the door realizing I had band practice I looked at my dad, he was already driving away.

“Hey beanie bitch!” A familiar voice said. It was schlatt. He was looking for me! “Hey schlatt” I smiled.  
“Let’s get our schedule because the bell rings in 4 minutes. Also why the fuck were you so late?!” He stopped mid sentence to chew his granola bar. “Your lucky I fucking care about you or I would have left you all alone” he seemed flustered when he said that.  
We quickly got our schedule, we had about 4 out of 10 periods together. 

“What’s your schedule schlatt?”  
“Ela and math are 80 minutes which is two periods so it’s basically,  
‘1st Social studies: 40m  
2nd-3rd math: 80m  
4th Art: 40m  
5th lunch: 40m  
6th science: 40m  
7th-8th Ela: 80m  
9th Gym: 40m  
10th Civic engagement: 40m’  
And what about you?”

I read my classes and the told him “ I have...  
‘1st Social Studies: 40m  
2nd-3rd Ela: 80m  
4th Art: 40m  
5th-6th: Math: 80m  
7th lunch: 40m  
8th science: 40m  
9th Gym: 40m  
10th Civic engagement: 40m’

“Great we have 4 periods together!” Schlatt responds. “Yeah! Social studies, Art, gym, and civic engagement!” I beamed. “Politics is really or last period, wait until the find out I stole my dads glock!” Schlatt laughed. I giggles, and for one I didn’t feel sad at school anymore.

First period came and went, we were introduced to this nice teacher who had brown, blonde hair. She was short but skinny, and was very young. She was the millennial teacher type.

Second and third were boring. I didn’t like to read but either way had to deal with it since father would punish me for not getting a good grade.

When forth period started me and schlatt sat next to each other. It was really nice finally talking to someone. We did watercolors and laughed more than expected. The teacher had ginger hair and a button nose, we called her ginger button. 

When math came along during fifth and sixth period, I was planning on skipping, but I actually really enjoyed that class. The teacher was this tall, skinny, soft faced woman who had beautiful light brown hair. It was was long and looked silky. I got jealous since I had pretty short hair, though you can’t see my forehead much, just a bit.

Seventh period lunch was relaxing, I sat alone as usual. I ate some pizza they were serving, it was delicious since the pizza always came from a local restaurant in the town. I loved it.

Science was pretty fun, we all got assigned seats with lab partners. I got this girl named Nikki, or she likes to call herself nihachu. She was very pretty, and she made me pretty flustered. She had beautiful blonde hair, and she was pretty short. We talked a lot during science, I felt so warm and positive around her. I found out she has the same lunch and me, so she gave me her number and said we could be friends. I was pleased I made friend for once, other than schlatt just came up to me one day and we’ve talked ever since.

Finally I had gym with schlatt at ninth period. It was very fun, we played dodgeball. Of course I was the main target since I was weak and skinny, I also didn’t know how to really throw. But schlatt had my back through that game, if anyone got me out he would power throw the dodge balls to anyone near him or his target.

We ended the day with civic engagement, we learned about our society and how we could help it grow. The teacher explained to us that we would first learn about our town and if there are any problems in the environment. The we would move on to politics. And straight after that we would move on to society and how it’s been. It was alright.

At the end of the school day schlatte wished me a good luck on band practice and I wished him a good bye. 

Hopefully my dad won’t get mad when I come home late today...


	2. I was a bit late...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Wilbur after he was late to come home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I lied this chapter came out earlier than expected. Maybe because I was bored during class ;-;
> 
> Tw: vomit

It was after band practice when I realized, no one was going to pick me up. I sighed and walked down the neighborhood where my old elementary was at. I walk past schlatts house and then reached the school. The elementary school small and old looking. I turned a north from the school to the daisy field. It looked like a heavenly place.  
I arrived at the train tracks when I saw the bridge in the distance of the forest. It was really mossy and was pretty hidden.

Crossing the tracks, I saw a small path. It wasn’t really visible but I could still make out it was a path. The bridge was little and I saw the little river that was at the daisy field.  
I looked around and saw a latter implanted on a tree. I climbed it to find a treehouse in the tree. It wasn’t really dirty just some dust here and there. No cobwebs but there was ants. The house was shaped circular with a round cone shaped roof. In the middle was the entrance, and the trunk of the tree. There were four windows and a small door leading to a bridge. The bridge was stronger than it looked because even with my backpack and guitar, I was able to cross it perfectly. The bridge was made of the same wood as the treehouse, spruce. It had rope on the sides and spaced out planks. When I made it to the other side I saw another treehouse, it looked similar so I checked it out. There were really similar, but this one didn’t have an entrance.

Something clicked to me, because the next thing I knew, I was in the town buying cleaning supplies. I got a broom, duster, and bug spray.

When I got back to the treehouse I dropped my backpack and left my guitar near the trunk entrance.  
I was sweeping for a total 25 minutes for both the houses. And then I dusted the windows and grabbed the bug spray and prayed everywhere that was infected. Luckily the wood was polished so it wasn’t mossy if it rained.  
I felt proud of myself but then I looked at my phone and it read ‘8:34’.  
The sun was setting, so I grabbed my backpack and my guitar, and went down the implanted latter.

I went over the small bridge and the little river, and followed the way to the road. Once I saw my house I rushed over to it.

Father is going to be very disappointed when he finds out I’m late. I opened the door carefully and peek over to see my dad in the kitchen staring at his phone.  
I quickly sneaked into the stairwell and silently climbed up. To my surprise Tommy was in my room, he seemed to be using my kazoo.

“Tommy, what are you doing in here?” I questioned him. “Well you were away and the house very silent. I missed your music so I pretended to be you!” That was when I realized he was wearing my black beanie.

“Hey!— you know what, I missed you too” I smiled

I played my guitar a bit while he used the kazoo. Tommy made me laugh so much, but Philza heard and came up the stairs to my room.

“Where have you been young man?!” He practically yelled. “I-I was at band practice...” I murmured. “Why didn’t you call me? Why can’t you be more like your brother, techno? He would have called me, so why didn’t you?” Philza questioned.

Once again he brought up techno. Why can’t my dad understand I’m not techno, and that I’m never going to be like him. Why can’t he understand he’s hurting me the more I’m compared.

“Your right. I should be more like techno...” and that’s when I saw techno behind dadza. He looked disappointed, but to who?

“Wilbur, guitar” he blurted flatly.

I handed over my guitar, and he left the room taking Tommy with the him.  
That was when techno came in.

“What the hell!? Why’s you hand over your guitar, that’s one of your prized possessions. Why didn’t you fight back?”Techno exclaimed.  
“I’m not like you techno, and that’s something father will never understand...Besides he would have punished me in another way if I didn’t.” I muttered.

Techno left with nothing to say other than ‘I hope your okay’ and shut the door behind him.

The rest of the day I didn’t bother to eat, I just sat on the floor in front of my bed crying, curled up in a ball.

It was around 11:00pm when I heard a vibration on my phone. It was Nikki. I picked up the phone and cleaned my snot.

“Hello?” I trembled  
“Wilbur! I’m sorry I woke you up I was just- I couldn’t sleep and non of my friends are awake, and I felt so lonely. Once again I’m very very—“

“Nikki it’s okay I needed company as well.” I whispered.

We talked for hours, we ended the call around 2:00am. And that was one of the best/worst decisions I could have ever made.

I woke up at 8:47am the same morning. I was late, but my father never woke me up. I changed my sweatshirt to a black one. And wore my black beanie that was on the ground. I quickly changed my underwear and pants. I yanked my backpack and dashed through the door.

It was when I finally got to school I realized I hadn’t had breakfast. And without food in my stomach, my body couldn’t process the exercise.  
I felt fire in my throat. Once I got in the school I rushed to the bathrooms.

I puked my guts out. It was only stomach acid but it still felt like it was my guts.  
3rd period was going to end and I was late to Ela. I missed the first half I cannot miss the majority of the second.  
I walked into class with my head down.

“Hello Wilbur, would you care to explain why your so late?” The teacher sneered.

“I-I didn’t feel good” I sat down.  
“She nodded and proceeded to explain what we were learning.

I was glad I had art next with schlatt and miss ginger button. She was very kind about the nickname.

“He-hello miss ginger button” I stuttered.

“Hello Wilbur! You’re here early. You can begin water painting if you’d like.” She smiled and pointed at the paints and paper.

I liked her she was nice. Or I believe she is...  
As soon as I sat down, I looked at her desk and how artsy it was. I didn’t realize but my eyes met hers.  
She winked. She winked at me. No- no she didn’t. She-

“WILBUR! Where were you 1st period?”  
“I- I was sleeping in, sorry”  
“It’s okay because the teacher was looking fine! She told me to stop flirting and I knew she was playing hard to get.” Schlatt smirked.

“Schlatt, speaking of flirting, the art teacher winked at me” I explained.

“The fuck? I mean she’s cute but why you?” Schlatt questioned.

“Jonathan Schlatt! This is serious!”

“Your —— when your serious...” schlatt murmured as he looked away.

“What?” I asked. “Nothing just, nothing”

The rest of the day was very confusing and I was dizzy throughout most of it. Lunch was appetizing, and all the other classes were okay. Though my last periods were fun since I had Nikki in science and schlatt in my last 2 periods.

It was the end of the day and luckily I didn’t have band practice. And after talking to Nikki, she said that the art teacher always winks, it’s strangely creepy.

“Hey schlatt” I called out to him.  
“Yeah?” He turned.  
“I have a place we can go to! It’s a secret place I found recently” I exclaimed.  
“Okay let’s go” he replied while drinking mucho mango Arizona.

When we got to the treehouse we both had decided we would decorate it throughout time.

“Okay the entrance will be like a living room” schlatt said.  
“And the other one will be like a bedroom or some other room” I suggested.

We both later walked down town to the nearby IKEA store. We bought anything we could afford. Especially since I made a list.

“Okay schlatt here’s the list, what do you think?”  
‘ -desk  
-carpet  
-bean bag chairs  
-blankets  
-fairly lights LED  
-LED lights  
-plants ‘

“Your so fucking lucky I have my own credit card with $1,500 on it” schlatt rolled his eyes.

We luckily found everything and when we got back to the treehouse, the sun was luckily still out.  
  
“Schlatt the fairly lights will go around the trunk at the entrance, place the colored LED lights in the other room” I asked  
Schlatt nodded and off he went.

I had a text message from Nikki saying that we should meet up someday after school. I admit I blushed, I’ve never gone out with a girl before. I texted her ‘sure!’ and proceeded to work on decorating the treehouse.

In the end the treehouse looked beautiful. The entrance was all bright with plants and a carpet. It had a little table and we even bought a few chairs in the process. The chairs were studio stools, black ones. We were proud of ourselves.

We then crossed the bridge to the other room. The LED lights were on the tree trunk there, and then I realized schlatt had bought more because there was some on the rim of the wall. And the beanbag chairs were laying on the rug with blankets on top, and the extra plants were all overflowing on the windows. We both hi-five ourselves and promised that we wouldn’t tell anyone.

This was our little secret.

The next day, I walked to school again, this time with schlatt. We had accidentally sleep in the treehouse and luckily schlatt had an alarm to wake us up an hour early.

We sneaked into my house (using my extra key) and we went up to my room.

I gave schlatt a pair of black boxers, gray sweatpants, and one of my hoodies. He stuffed the clothes in his backpack and dashed back to the treehouse to change.

I wore a dark blue hoodie with black sweatpants. No beanie this time though. Luckily my backpack was still in the treehouse. I slyly went down the stairs and looked in the fridge.  
I got 2 yogurts and snatched 2 bananas as well.

I met Schlatt in the treehouse, and to my surprise we had 30 minutes before school started.

“Hey Wilbur” Schlatt said as he chewed the banana. “Who the fuck is this Nikki bitch?” I stared at schlatt who had my phone in his other hand.  
“Ah- she’s my lab partner. She asked if we could meet up for a science project” I only half lied.

Schlatt looked at me strangely, but gave my phone back.

As we were walking to school I saw a guy in a green hoodie, he looked like someone I know...but I’m not sure who.

“Wilbur don’t you think your dad is worried that you haven’t been home for a while?” Schlatt asked.  
“No he wouldn’t notice, all he would do is just be with his perfect children, and without the mistake” I murmured the last part but schlatt still heard.

“Hey! You can’t say that, I’m your best friend and I know for a fact you are better than your brothers. All they do is fight and you can do music, geography, and you’ve even found/decorated a fucking treehouse!? So don’t say that about yourself”

I smiled at him and he smiled back. And then I bumped into something.  
Schlatt bursted out laughing.

“Oh- sorry I-“  
“Oh it’s okay-“ the man cut off. The man had a mask with a smile, kinda like how techno always wore his pig mask.

“Well well well, if it isn’t techno jr. Wilbur right?” The man said.  
“Y-yeah- wait are you-“

“Dream”

I stared at him, techno and dream were mainly fencing rivals, according to techno.

“You better stop staring and keep moving before I crush your face” dream exclaimed.

Schlatt walked with ease while I lowered my head.  
  
“Who the fuck was that?” he asked  
“Technos old fencing rival. And archery rival, along with parkour.”

Schlatt stayed silent for a moment  
“Anyway let’s head into school!”

We headed in and continued with our schedules.  
  


And then I saw Nikki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter >:)
> 
> I’m happy to say that the next chapter will be about Nikki and Wilbur meeting up (and maybe a jealous schlatt :0)


	3. The Secret is Out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur finds out a secret schlatt has been hiding, along with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting late, had a shit ton of test this week. Also kinda finished writing the plot, also a reason I’m late.
> 
> Tw:   
> -Self harm  
> -strong language ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> -vomit

Nikki came up to us. Schlatt looked confused.

“Wilbur! Did you get my text? You read it but never responded…” she stammered.

“I didn’t, SOMEBODY must have accidentally read it” I turned to schlatt.  
“Heyyyy Wilbur! Who is she? Introduce me” schlatt fake smiled.

“This is Nikki. She and I are lab partners in science” I said.  
“Hello! Your schlatt right? Wilbur told me how great of a friend you are. I hope you're doing well today!” Nikki gave him a genuine smile. 

“So far my day has been fantastic” he said pretty sarcastically. 

“Anyway, when do you want to meet up, Wilbur? We can talk about the new project coming up” Nikki announced.

“We can meet at Daisy’s Café!” I shot back at her.  
“Perfect I’ll meet you there” she smiled and waved goodbye.

“Wow, you really said you’re getting the ladies!” Schlatt grumbled.  
“Are you jealous, schlatt? Awwe!” I giggled. 

We both got into 1st period. The teacher was looking at me.

“Wilbur are you okay? You weren’t in class yesterday. Everything okay?” The teacher asked.

“Yeah just, overslept.” I assured her.  
“Okay, come to me if you need anything though” she looked worried.

Schlatt and I had so much fun during social studies. The teacher was kind enough to give us extra time for our assignment if we needed it during lunch or after school. 

Later, during the strange 4th period, art, we were told to use clay and make sculptures. Schlatt and I spent the most of that class making noodle strips.

I spaced out during most classes but I did enjoy science a lot.

Nikki and I were assigned each other for the volcano project. We decided to make a list and meet up later in town to buy them. 

“We would need a triangle test tube, and we could cover it with brown clay!” Nikki shouted.  
“Th-that’s brilliant Nikki!” I blushed.

We both had decided on the look of the volcano and where to find the ingredients.

“Do you want to come over at my house? We could build it there” Nikki suggested. “S-sure” I stuttered.

After science I met up with schlatt before our next class, gym. 

“Schlatt! Guess what!” I shouted speed walking to his locker. “What? Did you forget your gym uniform?” He guessed. 

Schlatt closed his locker quickly as soon as I appeared.

“What’cha hiding?” I asked. “None of your business” Schlatt responded flatly. 

As I was asking him what he was hiding, a short man came behind him.

“Hey big guy~ still open for that date?” The short man said. “I-I can’t!” Schlatt went tense. “WHAT! Why?!” the little man with the beanie yelled. “That’s because I’ve already got plans” Schlatt responded.

I zoned them out.  
Schlatt had a ‘boyfriend’?! How come I didn’t notice this. I’m his best friend.

The bell rang 

It was time to get to gym.

After school, I met up with nikki. We spoke a lot about the project. Mad I totally forgot about schlatt. 

Somehow the conversation went from science, to gaming, to my height. 

“How are you 6’1!? And in the 8th grade!” Nikki shouted. “Yeah...my brother says I’ll be around 6’5 when I’m done growing” I giggled.

That reminded me, I haven’t seen my family in a few days. My dad hasn’t called me since. 

“Wilbur you haven’t eaten the entire time…” Nikki stammered. “It’s okay I ate beforehand” I smiled as I lied. “O-oh” she sighed. “I thought you were starving yourself” she looked relieved. “Nope, though I have been spending a good amount of time outside recently”

I hope I didn’t sound fake or like I was covering the fact that I might lose my best friend.

I excused myself to the bathroom a few moments later.

Why am I still thinking of schlatt? I’m with Nikkie. But then again, how did schlatt never get to tell me this. It’s okay, schlatt can have friends too.

I came out back to Nikki, I looked at her plate with mental disgust. It’s only been a day since I haven’t eaten. I hope my body can take the pain.

Nikki and I say our goodbyes. As I walk back home is see my dad talking to techno near the porch. Of course I was hidden in the forest pathway, so I could sneak in their conversation.

“You never really spend time with him dad… he didn’t deserve this” techno began.  
“Talk to him! Make him just like you.the kids weak, probably weaker than Tommy. He deserves it. It made him weak” Philza replied.

“Dad, Wilbur isn’t me! Understand that. We are different people because we’re humans. Just because I like fencing, doesn’t mean he will. He has a life, and in his life, he gets to make his choices. You should help him not stop him and make him someone he isn’t!” Techno shouted.

“He’s my son, meaning he should be like you and me! He was raised in a. Family that likes fighting, and other tough things. LIKE A MAN, but he’s acting like a girl! It the music. He has to get the music out of his mind! That’s what’s stopping him from being a MAN!” Philza shouted in excitement.

Then I see it, my guitar. The guitar schlatt had given me in the 4th grade for my birthday. Broken. Pieces falling out. 

I don’t realize the waterfall coming out of my eyes. I rushed to the treehouse without making any noise. As I got up, I saw schlatt and Alex very close to each other on the table. Face to face, and Alex was leaning. Something in me was messed up because I was a roaring mess.

“WHAT THE HELL SCHLATT?!” I shouted. “You said- you said- keep this a secret, this was our place! H-how could you” tear overflowing my cheeks, and all I saw was a blur. 

“HE FOLLOWED ME HERE! Not my goddamn fault!” Schlatt corrected me.   
“I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT SCHLATT! PLEASE- please… get OUT!” I pointed to the latter as both boys picked up their bags and left. 

I stood there, with all my energy gone. I felt empty. I rushed to the other room, the led lights flashing with rainbow colors. I checked under the bean bag chairs, I had secretly hid a blade incase of emergency. 

I pulled the plate out. And lined it agains my arm. My vision blurred and cheeks burning with tears. I hate myself! I’m so weak! I’m crying over a FUCKING GUITAR! Why does it matter! Why?! 

I feel the blade slide across my arm, and then again, and again,and again. I had a total of 7 cuts. God it felt nice. The pain felt relieving.

I can’t explain it but the pain made me feel like I deserved it, because I was weak, I was girly, and I like fucking music. 

I felt fire in my throat again, and I looked out the window. Once again I threw up stomach acid. I laughed it off while hanging my arms on the window.

As sundown came. I passed out right then and there.


	4. Concussion...

It was dark, but I heard someone calling my name. I hid my sleeves, though it took a while to open my hazy eyes. The led lights were flashing rainbow colors, they made me nauseous. I crawled to the beanbag chair and gripped on the remote, I switched it to the color blue. 

As soon as I switched it, the person called again. 

“WILBUR! WILL! where are you…!” It sounded like techno. I didn’t have a lot of time to react though. 

My head, sitting on the beanbag chair, and techno sounds like he’s coming up the treehouse. 

“Woah” I hear him whisper. Then he looks at the bridge connecting to the other side. “WILBUR!” He shouted.

“God, Wilbur I thought you went missing. Dad hasn’t noticed you're gone yet! You're lucky for that.” Techno sighed.

“Yeah I’ve been coming here a lot, it's where I feel at peace” I lie. This place was great until today. Its shit now because of schlatt and quackity.

“Well, I just wanted to know where you were. I’ll give you your space since you seemed like you were sleeping” techno responded.

I watched him as he turned around, he was wearing his blue navy pajamas. And before I knew it, my hazy eyes fell.

It was early, my dad- philza, I’m not going to call him my dad. 

Philza honked the car and yelled Tommy to hurry. I quickly got up and grabbed my backpack. I rushed outside and dashed to the daisy field. Philza passed by with his truck, he must be working today. 

I kept crouching until I heard water, it was the river. I was pretty with pebbles and fish inside. Instead of jumping across I quickly to the road, from there I sprinted to the school.

As I was walking by the elementary school, I was stopped by the one only, Dream. 

“Hello again, Wilbur” he said my name with a slight hint of anger. “I told you not to cross me, or else” he started strangling me with a grin on his face.

A swing later, and I was knocked to the ground. I felt my nose bleed, and my head hurt a lot. My eyes were burning from the sunlight.

He then kicked my stomach, and oh god, I did not feel good. 

The fire came back to my throat and I threw up all over my dark blue hoodie, since I never bothered to change. 

I kept puking until blood came out, that was when I heard Dream yell “holy shit!” 

I passed out and everything when black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m now doing short chapters, and posting more often >:D (sorry this one is super short tho)


	5. Back to school...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WILBY GOING TO SCHOOL >:D

I woke up with the hearing of beeping. I saw Tommy crying in a chair, techno calming him down, and Philza talking with the doctors. My hazy eyes soon crossed with Tommy.

“WILBY!” Tommy cried. “Wilbur! DAD! He’s awake!” Techno shouted with delight.

“Wh-what’s going on?” I quivered. “Thank god we have hospital insurance…” I hear Philza murmur.

“Dad found you in the sidewalk bleeding from your mouth,” Techno explained. “We came a bit later, but the doctor said you must’ve had a concussion.”

“I- I was, you- you made me scared! I was crying- and-and” Tommy choked up a sob. “I thought you were gonna be gone…”

I saw Philza look at Tommy worriedly, then to me with a look that read ‘god I feel bad for breaking your guitar’

I can’t remember a lot, but I remember why I dislike my father.  
“You were out for like a week, do you remember what happened though…?” Techno questioned.

“”I remember Dream. And he- he punched me. And kicked my stomach.”

“Dream” I see techno grumbled

I then look down and see tubes on my stomach. “What’s this?” I ask.

“I have a question, why haven’t you been eating?” Philza finally says. “God, better yet, where have you been? You're never around. I haven’t kicked you out yet. So why the hell haven’t you been home and ate?”

I realize the tubes are my new food supply.

“I don’t know…” I cross my arms, I see a bandage on my left one. And then the doctor came in.

“Visiting hours over” she repeats. As everyone leaves the doctor stays. “Hey Wilbur…” she starts.

She looks concerned. With worry in her eyes as she holds her clipboard and pen.

“You might be wondering why you have a bandage one your left hand. And you see. We saw the cuts.”

My eyes widened, I had forgotten about them after I passed out.

“Don't worry, we haven’t told your dad, we wanted to make sure everything was okay. We’ve seen most of our teen patients telling us to not tell their parents.” She states.

“O-ok, no those must have been from the guy who beat me up. I- I remember he was trying to hurt me with a knife but didn’t want it to be noticeable” I lied.

“Well then, we will release you when you're stable enough. And that should be in around a few days.” She smiled.

I shut my eyes hoping I would fall asleep, and luckily I did.

Everything was a big blur. But I remember when they said it’s ok to take me to school.

I was excited and I finally got to go home. It was almost October, so I spent around a week and a half in the hospital.

When I arrived I saw Nikki, she looked surprised.

“Hey! I’m back!” I say. “Where have you been?” She looked worried. “I was in the hospital, I got a concussion, sorry” I don’t know why I apologized. “Oh! I hope you're okay!” She kissed my cheek.

I grinned “yeah..”

“What the fuck! Where have you been!?” someone yells. A boy who seems just a few inches smaller than me with goat horns comes up.

“Excuse me, who are you?” I ask. “Sorry after the accident I don’t remember much”

“Oh, so now you wanna act like I don’t exist. It wasn’t my fault!” The ram yells more.

“Nikki who is this?” I ask. “He’s your best friend, schlatt!” She responded. “Oh! Umm, what exactly was your fault schlatt?” I tilt my head.

“Baby, hurry we’re going to be late for our 10 minute make-out session.” A boy with a Los Angles Fire Department beanie tugs on schlatts backpack.

“Fine..” I see schlatt roll his eyes discreetly.

Nikki walks me to the office to get my class list again. Since I forgot my classes.

I couldn’t help but wonder what exactly was schlatts fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be schlatts POV of this :)


	6. Schlatts dilema...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatts POV

Things with quackity are getting heated, we were behind the school near the courtyard. Though all I could think about was Wilbur instead of the make out session.

I eventually space out. 

Why didn’t Wilbur remember our fight? Is he trying to forget I exist. He’s such a pain in the ass. And to believe I had a crush on him. I cannot believe him. 

I bet if I were dating him I wouldn’t be able to make out with him like quackity and I. I’m gonna guess he’d be to much of a scrawny freak for dating.

“Baby everything okay? You aren’t kissing me back.” Quackity ask.

I pin him to the brick wall, “I’m fine” I reply

I focus as much as I can on the kiss but can’t seem to get Wilbur out my head. It was then I hear wilburs laugh in my head. Why doesn’t he want to talk to me?

The bell rang. I say my goodbye kiss to Alex and wave bye as well. He was cute but he wasn’t Wilbur.

I rush into social studies and sit next to Wilbur, my lips were swollen.

I don’t pay any attention to Wilbur. I focus on class and take notes. We were learning about Mr. monopoly man being more than a game, and something that actually occurred. Also, something about corruption with the richer getting richer and poorer getting poorer.

After many period classes after, I was then left having lunch with quackity again.

I was at the courtyard, and quackity came with his freshman friend. His name was Karl and was a high schooler. He was dating this guy named Nick, or sapnap. Who was a sophomore.

“Baby!” He cried out. “I heard you were going to a wedding later this week! Are you really going?” He questions. “Yeah sorry” I look down at my phone as he and Karl chat. 

Something that I found out from Karl was that he was friends with technos nemesis. That dream guy. He said that Sapnap was one of dreams best friends. 

I mean, I could see it. If techno and dream are the same age, then they are both juniors. And that means sapnap is only a year apart. Anyway, techno got me thinking of Wilbur.

Something about Wilbur just didn’t seem right.

I then hear muffled kisses. Sapnap arrived. 

“Hey man!” I say. “What’s up” he replies after kissing Karl.  
Sapnap is pretty chill. I like him.

“Hey I’m going to the bathroom, be right back” I say. “Bye baby!” Quackity shouts.

I take a good 10 minutes just sitting there searching up anything on social media of Wilbur. Nothing.

I lost a bit of hope, I text quackity that I’m coming soon and to not worry. 

God, Wilbur is stuck in my head.


	7. Dream...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DreamnotFound :)
> 
> Wilbur stalking :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all at 1 am so sorry for mistakes :D

I was in the middle of math class when I looked out the window. We were taking a five minute break. And I looked at the courtyard to see schlatt leaving the LAFD boy. I’m pretty certain they are dating.

But then I see the boy being kissed my a boy with brown curly hair, and a purple swirled sweater. With teal on the sleeves. And given hickeys by a larger boy who had a black turtleneck with a white fire t-shirt on top.

They switched position on who they were kissing during the five minutes. But after my break they still went at it. 

It wasn’t until the LAFD beanie boy got his phone and then switched to the position he was originally at. They began to talk. 

I was confused. Who was he with? Was he in a polygamy relationship? Does schlatt know?

I guess I wanted to know because instead of paying attention I looked at schlatt who was coming over. He didn’t have a clue what had happened.

~~~~~~

I rushed out of the lunch room and rushed to my 8th period science class. Nikki was talking to some girl with brown hair and sunglasses.

I found that strange.

“Hey Nikki!” I wave. I tried really hard to not punch this other girl in the face.

Something must’ve happened after that concussion incident, because everything made me very irritated easily.

“Hello Wilbur! Meet my new friend, Puffy!” She pointed to the girl. She had a tie-dyes shirt that looked too big for her, sunglasses that were on her hair, and a likeable smile. Though I wanted to punch it for some reason.

“H-hello” I stuttered. I dig my nails in my arm. “How are you?” she asked.

“I’m **_fine_ ** _”_ I say as calmly as possible.

“O-ok” she got the hint that didn’t want to talk.

The rest of science class was just both girls talking. I tuned them out, realizing I’d have to go back home for the first time in weeks.

It felt like an eternity but the bell finally rang.

I entered the boys locker room, and with shame, took off my shirt. Some people were staring at me. Since I was wearing a long sleeve shirt under my t-shirt.

They were staring at the punch bruises, and the stitches from the tube. They might have also looked at my bandaged arm.

When I finished changing, I decided I would use the bathroom. 

Next to the lockers were open bathrooms, the sinks were the first thing you saw, then the stalls. And at the end the urinals.

As I passed one of the stalls, I saw schlatt. Though his door was unlocked.

_-knock knock-_

“O-oh I just wanted to say your door was unlocked!” I saw the LAFD boy behind him. 

Schlatt grumbled and walked away. Was he embarrassed?

During gym, the LAFD boy was glaring at me. It was creepy but he had his arms crossed, acting like he was staring me down. I didn’t understand why he tried to do that.

When the gym teacher gave us roll call, I heard his name.

“Alex!” The gym teacher shouted. “I said call me quackity!” He revolted. Alex, quackity. What a strange guy.

We played dodgeball. I got hit really hard in the stomach by quackity. Though I fought through the pain. My stomach wasn’t grumbling like usual, maybe because I had lunch and breakfast for once.

It wasn’t until after school where I had found Dream again. There wasn’t many students out, since I was late to get out of my final class.

“Ew, you're alive,” he mutters. “Yeah it wasn’t exactly my fault though, what are you doing here?” I ask.

“My boyfriend lives nearby. And I’m planning on beating you up again” he smirks. “You can’t do that, there’s supervisors!” I shout

“I don’t give two shits” he was strong enough to pull me by the necks. We slowly got near a sand blue house. I realized schlatt was looking in my direction as he walked in the same neighborhood.

“Hey baby~” a boy with black-brown opens the door. He was wearing a light blue shirt with an error sign on it, as well as a indigo skirt that went up to his thighs. As an accessory he had clout goggles on his head, he was wearing white socks that went up to his knees.

He and Dream said hi, and soon dragged me to the backyard.

“You're lucky my mom's out on a business trip Dre” the brunette boy hands him over a sword. 

Dream then shoved me to the grass. 

“I’m lucky it’s gonna take the whole week” Dream touches the brunettes thighs and rubbed his hand up, while kissing him. It pulling his skirt up a little.

“W-why am I here?” I quiver. “Ugh- George, remember the kid I basically almost killed.” He looks at me, then at the brunette named George.

George nods.

“Well I’m going to teach you how to defend yourself, since I expect you to be like your brother” he stares down at me.

He passes me the sword he was holding.

“B-but my father says I’m hopeless. A-and techno doesn’t want to force-” 

George cut me off.

“It sounds like someone has family issues. Listen, you’re _weak_ and you gotta learn how to feel good about yourself. I mean I’m _girly_ but at least I know that I’m strong. I mean if it wasn’t for Dream I probably would have **killed** myself.”

I look down at the grass. 

I _do_ feel weak. I _do_ feel worthless. I feel like a _disappointment._

“You need some friends, William. Wilbur was it?” Dream ask. I nod. 

“Come on pick up your sword, we’re meeting at the forest near your house” George says wrapping his hand among Dreams arm.

“Yeah well my bag got dirty since the last practice, now I need to use my new one” Dream turns to George.

“I-I have a secret treehouse you guys can use!” It didn’t matter if I told them right? No one but I know about it. “Promise not to tell anyone though, or without my permission?” 

“perfect” Dream and George sync.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I did make Sapnap taller thank Karl. But idc Bc he’s giving me “I wanna be tall” vibes lmao


	8. Practice...

I get to the treehouse, I let them chill there for a while until I say I need to check in with the fam.

I walk over the tiny bridge and off to the road I go. I walk down until I reach my house.

“I’m home!” I rush to my bedroom and grab my portable charger. 

“Wilby, why are you late?” Tommy enters my room. “Oh- I was with friends” I smiled at him. He was holding my kazoo. 

A memory was coming back to me hit I couldn’t place my finger on it. I think it was the first day of school?

“Hey Tommy, I’m going out with friends, tell Phil I’ll come around 7 PM” Tommy nods and waves me goodbye.

I don’t know if I realized this before but, did Tommy always have a speech impediment? The last time I really recognized his existence was when I hit him while swinging on the swing years ago.

When I reached the treehouse, I heard the noise of them taking out their stuff.

“George! Every time!” Dream shouted from the LED beanbag chair room.

“I don’t want to get dirty. Besides, I like it when you get dirty~” George responds.

I think I mentally puked. Dream wheezed so hard though it was a kettle.

“What’s going on?” I ask. “Polishing our swords” George replies.

“More like _I am_ , you doing nothing with your pretty little face!” Dream rolls his eyes. “Hey! I have the prettiest face in the world” George smirked.

I scoff. “So where exactly do you guys practice?” I question. “Well, we're heading to a field we created by taking out the daisies” it gets muddy sometimes so thanks for letting us leave our stuff here. And sorry for the concussion, again” Dream said. 

That was like the fiftieth time he had said sorry. He's repaying me back with self confidence. And hopefully get rid of my sorrows for a good while.

We head to the field and I meet the ‘turtle neck with a white fire t-shirt’ boy.

“This is sapanap, and the boy next to him is Karl” Dream points to the two boys.

Karl and George sit next to the daisies, Karl was making a flower crown. That looked like fun. I walked towards them, but before I could speak Dream pulled me back.

“Listen, dimwad, this is gonna be a good hobby, especially since you’re-”

“A scrawny weak skinny boy?” Sapnap cut Dream off.

“I-I would say it like that but, sure. Anyway Wilbur, this is a good self defense method as well!” Dream continues.

We practice most of the day, we go for dinner at a nearby diner, and for the first time, I actually ate. 

Dream invited me to a highschool party later that day, it was nice to have friends who included me. 

I agreed and said my goodbyes. My first party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilburs first party go brrr :D


	9. Karlnapity...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUACKITY POV :D
> 
> Sorry for mistakes it’s late and I’m tired 
> 
> (This is a filler chap the for the party, there might be 1 or 2 more filler chap. For the sake of info and POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> Smut (kinda)

**Tuesday • September • 28**

**5:37 pm**

**_J-money💸:_ ** _ hey _

_ what did you wanna tell me again _

**_Big Q🍑:_ ** _ you goin to the party b4 u leave??? _

**_J-money💸:_ ** _ wouldn’t miss it baby😎 _

**_Big Q🍑:_ ** _ I’m gonna wear booty shorts🖐🥵 _

**_J-money💸:_ ** _ you expect a 13-14 y/o to have sex or sum👀 _

**_Big Q🍑:_ ** _ I lost my virginity at 12! tf you talkin about🤣 _

**_J-money💸:_ ** _ I’ve lost my virginity before, around a year ago😌 I can do it again _

**_Big Q🍑:_ ** _ okay then fuck me at the party _

**_J-money💸:_ ** _ ez 🖕 _

_ ______________ _

“I know that bitch is lying. He has never fucked anyone before” I shout.

“What’s the matter now, Alex?” Karl rolls his eyes sarcastically. “My dumbass ‘boyfriend’ says he has fucked someone” I reply to his sarcasm.

“Okay, but neither have you” Nick interrupts. “I-I have! what about Karl?” 

“Alex, your the shortest one, c’mon! And look whom’s lap your sitting on” Karl revolts.

I realize I was sitting on Sapnap’ slap while he was playing video games on the PS4. We’re waiting for the arrival of our PS5, since we ordered it early.

“I CALL BULLSHIT!” I yell. “what the fUCk!” Sapnap drops the remote. “I’m heading to the bathroom so I don’t get yelled at” keel rushes from cutting slices of pizza on his island table, to going to the bathroom.

Karl has a modern mansion. It’s where the party will take place. Karls parents are usually never home so we hang out here a lot. Sometimes to play games, to eat, and raven to have steamy sex. You know, the usual.

But anyway. Now I’m pissed. But it didn’t matter since I could let my pain into sapnap.

“C’mere!” I whisper-shout. 

I end up making out with Sapnap, our teeth clashing together, and my drool coming out. This go on for a little bit until he pushes me down the couch. The white leather was on my back now. Sapnap began with my neck and started to bite-

“Dont mAke Out withOut MEE!” Karl voiced cracked. He soon hopped on to the couch, we were a sandwich, Sapnap me, and Karl.

I was mainly their lollipop, I was always in the middle for my age. 

Karl was kissing me, while Sapnap gave me hickeys. Luckily schlatt won’t see me really until Friday, he said he has packing up to do. Thank god he’s leaving. I can’t wait to have a full week of just being a little slut for Sapnap and Karl. Both soon reach their tongues in my mouth. 

“God, you make me heated! I’m getting water” I walk away to the kitchen. I get my glass of water and turn to them. They were lizard kissing. It looked hot from a distance, and even hotter in the moment.

“You're right Alex, I think it’s just Sapnap is hot” Karl winks.

“Gimme” Karl takes the water out of my hand. “You guys get nervous, that’s why” Sapnap comes in our direction.

I roll my eyes at him to say  _ whatever,  _ and then smirk. Sapnap comes behind me. He kisses my neck. I take this as a change to bring Karl into this. 

I wrap my hands on his shoulders and bring him in. I thought I had control until I heard my muffled moans. “Why are you guys always-” I stop mid sentence to moan. “A-always hearing me up?”

“Are we?” Karl murmured. I nod. “Then let's take this someplace else'' Sapnap suggests. “I like your thinking,” Karl smirks.

_______________

The morning after, I woke up tired and sore. My ass hurt and my head was pounding. I poke Karl who was right next to me, along with Sapnap.

“Karl! Babe! Boo? Mi amor!” Nothing.

“What do you want Alex” he grumbled. 

“Wow Karl you're turning me on again with that husky voice” I say. “Leave me to sleep, Sapnap destroyed my  _ buttocks _ ” Karl chuckled to himself.

“Okay then, Sapnap! Can you get me and Karl some fucking ‘pepto bismol’ or something. Our asses hurt. Wait actually get Advil sleeping pills, or melatonin. You banged us really hard and really late” I whine. 

“Fine, just gimme a few-” Sapnap was cut off.

“MY HONKING BUTT HURTS PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD” Karl shouts.

“Pop off king” I clap. “Fine fine! Let me get boxers first” Sapnap opened the drawers. “Nice ass sap” I smirk, though I can’t really see him because of my hazy eyes and my inability to move.

While Sapnap was gone I talked with Karl because I love the guy. Both actually.

“Karl, should I tell schlatt I never loved him, and used him for money.” I say.

“Yes, he’s always with that William boy. What’s crazier is that I heard Dream and George befriend the guy. I think dreams using him to get to techno but, you never know dreams intentions.” Karl shrugs.

“George is nice, he keeps Dream in place. But he also get lost in dreams sexual-ness. If Dream can seduce George, then I’d be pretty easy to tell if he’s using someone.” I reply.

“Dream and George were always fond of each other. They were each others first time back in the seventh grade. And also one of the most dominating couples in my school, other than Zak and Darryl, or Sapnap, you and I.” Karl continues.

“Maybe he’s using Wilbur, I feel bad though. Dream is very manipulative. Not on his friends but on others, yes” I mentioned.

“I would say not on his boyfriend, because George is the only thing keeping him from manipulating anyone. He seduces George, has a good round or more with him and he’ll be able to do whatever until George realizes what he’s doing.” Karl states. 

“Here’s your pills” Sapnap looked tired. “Thank you!” Karl and I jinxed.

We planned to skip school, so we decided to chill and watch Netflix in the bedroom for most of the day.


	10. The messages...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messages between Wilbur and Schlatt Before the party on friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter :)
> 
> (Sorry I’m late but my insomnia finally wore off after a MONTH, so I was finally able to sleep :D)

**Wednesday • September • 29**

**9:56 PM**

**_J-money💸:_ ** _Hey sorry for snapping at you :/_

**_Wilbur🎸💛:_ ** _oh, that was last week, no biggie :D_

**_J-money💸:_ ** _I still wanted to say sorry_

**_Wilbur🎸💛:_ ** _I forgive you_

**_J-money💸:_ ** _anyway, there’s a party this weekend, I’m guessing you haven’t heard_

**_Wilbur🎸💛:_ ** _no, I was invited :)_

**_J-money💸:_ ** _oh, you invited u??_

**_Wilbur🎸💛:_ ** _dream and George, why?_

**_J-money💸:_ ** _bc my bf has been ignoring me since last Friday, and I didn’t want to go to the party alone_

_So basically I wanted to ask my best friend 😃_

**_Wilbur🎸💛:_ ** _sure! Either way, I’ve been meaning to ask, why did you get mad at me?_

**_J-money💸:_ ** _Ima explain that at the party_

**_Wilbur🎸💛:_ ** _oh ok_

**_J-money💸:_ ** _why do u text so formally lol_

**_Wilbur🎸💛:_ ** _I actually don’t know why :/_

**_J-money💸:_ ** _lol, hey umm how did you and dream become friends?? I though techno and him were rivals_

**_Wilbur🎸💛:_ ** _oh- he promised me something in return, a sorry for the concussion_

**_J-money💸:_ ** _wait- the concussion was real?_

**_Wilbur🎸💛:_ ** _Yeah, why would i lie?_

**_J-money💸:_ ** _Idk🤷‍♂️ to avoid me???_

**_Wilbur🎸💛:_ ** _No silly, dream kinda beat me up_

_BUT ITS OK! he’s making it up to me_

**_J-money💸:_ ** _Oh, so was there an aftermath to it?_

**_Wilbur🎸💛:_ ** _Yeah, I have a bit of memory loss🖐😭 I can’t remember anything, only big memories_

**_J-money💸:_ ** _Oh, so that’s why you asked about the snapping_

**_Wilbur🎸💛:_ ** _Yeah, oh I have some news!_

**_J-money💸:_ ** _What is it?_

**_Wilbur🎸💛:_ ** _Quackity, is he dating anyone?_

**_J-money💸:_ ** _I’m his boyfriend, I thought you knew this_

_yk bc he was like ‘we gotta make out’ in the middle of the entrance last week_

**_Wilbur🎸💛:_ ** _oh right! Right_

  
  


**11:04 PM**

**_J-money💸:_ ** _Hey Wil u awake???_

**_Wilbur🎸💛:_ ** _no, my insomnia finally wore off after a month_

**_J-money💸:_ ** _well I I’m bored_

**_Wilbur🎸💛:_ ** _that sucks, good night_

**_J-money💸:_ ** _where are you?_

**_Wilbur🎸💛:_ ** _my bed, leave me alone_

**_J-money💸:_ ** _wanna go to the treehouse?_

**_Wilbur🎸💛:_ ** _how do you know about that place?_

_Because you showed it to me_

**_Wilbur🎸💛:_ ** _when?_

**_J-money💸:_ ** _Like, early this month_

**_Wilbur🎸💛:_ ** _Really??_

**_J-money💸:_ ** _Ye, rlly_

**_Wilbur🎸💛:_ ** _oh, well I guess I can’t remember :(_

**_J-money💸:_ ** _Its fine_

**_Wilbur🎸💛:_ ** _well, goodnight_

**_J-money💸:_ ** _NO WAIT WILBUR! YOU ASSHOLE!_

**Read 11:17**


	11. The Party...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE GONNA POP OFF
> 
> TW:  
> Mentions of smut  
> Drunk teen energy:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is all over the place, I wrote this a few days ago and never cared to double check it

Friday • October • 1

Wilbur🎸💛: where are you?

Dream🦜: I’m in the backyard near the pool 😌✌️

Wilbur🎸💛: ok, I’m wearing a yellow crew neck and a red beanie

Dream🦜: what is that? Your brand lmao

Wilbur🎸💛: sureeee💀 we’re gonna act like green hoodies with black ripped jeans, isn’t your thing  
______________

I stare at the house. It’s big, and modern. Looks like a millionaire bought it.

I walk inside, it has teens everywhere. Gossiping, kissing, throwing, and vomiting.

I walk into this huge kitchen with a huge island. On top of the island were two drunk girls sitting near the beer bottles, making out.

As I passed by the island and found a door that I believed was the backyard door, but when I opened it, was a huge walk-in closet.

There are coats. And more strangely, a door at the end, I’m guessing it’s a garage. But it’s not my house so I should leave...

When I get out of the closet, I start getting lost. Someone then pulls me upstairs. I don’t know who it was, but it was a girl.

Where the fuck is this girl taking me?

Damn the second floor is legendary, it has a balcony of the downstairs living room. I turn to the girl

She looks drunk.

“Listen Justin! In not gonna let you date Veronica. She’s a whore and break you, I will pleasure you as much as possible. And there’s no point to dating a whore or something” she started falling asleep.

And I’m leaving this bitch. Wait- is that the backyard door?. Its a clear tall black frame door.

Finally I can find Dream!

I see the pool, and Dream. And- what the fuck.

I think George is drunk, while Dream was tipsy. But they were heavily making out on the chairs, with George on top of him.

Im a bit disgusted, but also a bit turned on. I guess it’s the  
~DrUnk tEen enErGy~

I’ve never wanted to admit I had feelings for men. But I know I do. I can’t tell dad though because he expect me to be as “great as techno” or something.

I’m 6’2, and for a middle schooler, that’s tall. But here I was an average height. It seemed fun to be here but also boring.

“Hey take a drink my dude” a Hawaiian looking boy comes up to me. He hands me a bottle of beer. “Urm- sure why not?” I take the drink as he walks away.

I know should but I’m bored with my  
life. I take a sip. Bitter. I hate it but I guess I should drink it either way.

____________

(Drunk wilbur)

I don’t who I was kissing, but it was a cute boy with a varsity sweater. God did I like it.

Maybe it was the alcohol in me, but I think I saw schlatt during it.

Pushing the boy away. Boy do I miss schlatt. Wait until I tell him about this concussion. I also wanna ask why he yelled at me the day I came back. Does he know about quackity kissing that other two boys? Ha, I feel like I’ve told him half of that stuff before.

“H-hey!” I shout.

“O-oh umm, hey” schlatt looks tipsy.

I was gonna say something really important but my brain was dead. I stopped thinking and only talked.

“Your cute” I chuckle.

“I’m dating a bitch, you know that” he slurred.

“Want weed boys” Dream comes up, he looked like was gonna be wasted.

“Sure sure!” I grab the weed.

“I don’t think, don’t do-” schlatt cut off by me

“If I don’t do it, can i kiss you?” I accidentally slip.

I think his brain was dead too, because one thing led to another and we were fully making out.

“Ew, while you- you do thy at ima gonna, gonna bang my boyfriend” Dream giggles.

Schlatt pulls away, “your not gayyyy” he snickered.

“Uhuh!”

“Nikki and, and you-mmmf”

I shut him up by kissing him.

It’s funny, we’re in a doorway and stereotypically making out.

We make our way upstairs, and enter the bathroom. It’s like we were in a fanfic or movie.

“What are we doing here aha-schlatt”

“I funny fuxk you” his words are mixed.

“You can’t do that”

“Wh-why?”

“I’m bogger, and I’m made to be a top”

“HAHA- in your deams”

“SCHLAAAAATT!” Quackity burst. He doesn’t look bothered. Instead he giggles, as someone, who I think was Sapnap, takes him away.

“Wha-?” schlatt looks at me, he turns to see only teen in the doorway.

It doesn’t take too long until both of us lock the door, and start making out again

_________________

I busted on a room to sleep in, but sadly the room I busted in was Dream and George’s.

“Ew your having seggs!” I Yelp

Even though I intruded them, they kept going and pretended I wasn’t there.

I rush out, close their door, and walk into another room. This room had a boy in it. He had pink hair. He looked cool.

“You’re sure he’s not home? Dad, he can’t be at the party! He has no one but me, that goes to high school as a friend” the boy looks frustrated.

“Hey- ya need sum malk” I laugh.

“WILBUR!?” he whispers. It’s like he doesn’t want the guy on the phone to know who I am.

He drags me by the hand down the stairs. I passed by schlatt again and I let go of this pink guy.

As I begin kissing him, the pink boy dude shouts “DID YOU DRINK?!”

“Let me stay with the cutieeeeeee!” I sassed him.

But once I get to his neck, I’m pulled away by the pink man.

“Hey-Heyy YOUR. Kid Napoing” I yell.

“No, I'm taking you home, because I’m a good brother,” he replies.

“I’m dropping you off at our cousin's house, I'll tell dad you were sleeping over” he tells me.

“Take me to the treeeHOUSEEE” I shouted.

“Fine fine!” He says.

Boy it was a hell of a night. And as soon as I get to the beanbag chair, I pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn 2 post in 1 day :0
> 
> Anyway I think this was when my insomnia just made me so reckless to the point I don’t know what’s going on- we’re just gonna say that’s the vibe of the party


	12. Something’s off...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur goes home for a bit :)

I woke up to the sound of Dream laughing and George whining.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Because, sapnap wanted to try and beat my score”

“Why couldn't I play though!”

“You whined all night repeating ‘my aSs hUrtS’”

“And it still does! Okay, fine maybe I was wasted. But you know I love BattleShots!”

“What’s battleshots?” My head was aching while I said that.

“It’s basically Battleship, but with shots. If you guess right then you have to drink the shot” Dream responded taking a sip of his water.

“It’s my favorite game! But  **DREAM** SHOVED HIS HUGE ASS DICK INSIDE OF ME TOO MUCH THAT I PASSED OUT!” George smiled creepily.

“Umm- yeah, I accidentally walked in on that” I admitted.

_ Damn it! I should have kept my mouth closed _

“Oh- umm sorry for that” George replied.

Dream began wheezing like a kettle.

_ How can he find this funny? Should you be embarrassed?? _

“DREAM THAT'S EMBARRASSING!” George stuffed his face in dreams chest. “So? It’s not like we don’t always have sex? Physically, mentally, eye fucking, and even sexting” Dream states.

_ TMI dream, why are you build like this  _

I roll my eyes, “why are you guys here?” I walk towards them, crossing the bridge. Limping a bit.

“What do you mean, we came here all the time from like the 24 of September. It’s 3:05, we’re 15 minutes early” Dream shows me the time through his phone. 

The phone reads  **3:05 Saturday, October 2.**

_ Shit. _

“I- have to go change- god I’m late!” I start limping to the ladders.

“Woah, Wil! Did you get drunk last night?” George looks up from dreams chest, worried.

“Urmm- maybe? Listen some Hawaiian dressed looking dude came up to me and-”

“KARL?!” Dream looks stunned. “No way! He rarely gets drunk!” He stares at George. 

“Well, it was his party…and he wanted it to be Hawaiian theme” George shrugs. “Sapnap does tend to try and get him drunk,” Dream adds.

“Here, these will help” George hands me Advil pills from his black and gold handbag, that looked like he bought at Coach.

“Thanks” I pop on in my mouth and rush to my house. As I cross the bridge I hear George shout “NEXT TIME BE CAREFUL FOR OVERDOSE!”

_ No need to worry Georgie, I only had half a bottle. Wait—  _

I realized how just light sips get me tipsy.

_ Maybe, I should be  _ **_very_ ** _ careful. _

When I get inside the house, I see Tubbo, Lani, and Tommy playing with My Little Pony dolls.

“Hi guys…” I wave. They say hello with their tiny 3rd grade hands. 

My house is a double story, light blue gray, white pillars, and white traditional windows. On the inside, you see the living room on the left, and then the dining table, with the kitchen right ahead.

When you open the door you can go upstairs, or straight to the kitchen. The bedrooms are upstairs.

“Wilby! Did you know that the girl who picked on me last year is still in our class!” Tommy exclaimed. “Tommy, she isn’t a bad kid! Her brother is just really into fighting” Lani explains.

“Whatever, I bet she doesn’t even like ponies” Tommy stares at Lani. “Speaking of which, Dad! I want a pony for Christmas!” Tommy shouts, my dad is upstairs. I’m guessing he was doing something, he replied “I don’t care about that, it's gonna die. Especially during the huge heatwaves of the summer.”

“Cold slap of reality” Tommy mumbled.

“Oh Wilbur, Philza said he added something in your room,” Tubbo says.

I walk into my room, nothing is new. I see my old teddy bear though.

_ Damn that’s old _ .

I place it on my shelf, for old nostalgia. 

Next, I tell Philza I’m going out with friends and I rush out. It was a long day of practice but I learned how to use a shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoms the girl that’s picking on Tommy??


	13. Elementary school...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this ones late, but I had an amazing story idea and I wanted to write a storyline for it :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drista Comin in like brrr-

It was Monday, October 4th, 4:23 am. I was early. And I woke in my bed for once.

_ Damn, it’s really fucking early… _

_ I guess I could try to fall asleep again. _

I give myself a 2 hour timer. I close my eyes.

_ And I can’t sleep. Yay. _

I decided to daydream instead. And that soon turned into a dream.

“Hey Wilbur” I hear a voice.

I open my eyes. I’m not In my room, I’m in an office.

“Hurry up dork, the office is going to close soon” I look to the voice, and I see Techno. “I’m here to pick you up, but umm, you seem asleep” he giggles.

_ Where the fuck am I? _

“I-oh ok” I go along with it. It’s best I don’t ask questions.

“Have you told dad your gay yet?” Techno asked as we were walking in the parking lot. “You know he’s homophobic right?” He says. 

_ Wait how did he know that? Is dad really homophobic? _

“I think it’s best you don’t tell him for a while” we finally get to the car.

_ I’ve been silent this whole time I gotta say something?! _

“You know where I live right?” I hesitated. “Duh” Techno rolled his eyes.

In a blink of an eye, I’m at an apartment. Techno is gone. The place is talland clean , it’s a loft apartment. I hear someone in the loft. 

It’s schlatt. “Hey Wil!” He’s laying on gray bed sheets and the only light sources were the downstairs kitchen, and the TV in front of him.

“Schlatt… what are you doing here?” I quiver.

“I heard you were coming out of work early and I was wondering if you could bounce for me…” he looks at me then down.

_ I-is he checking me out?! _

“W-what do you mean?” I start to sweat. “Wilbur, I loved how you dominated last night but, I wanna show you what I can do…” schlatt got out of the bed. 

_ Why is he only wearing boxers and a long wingtip collar?! _

I shut my eyes for a brief second and all I see is black. I can’t move but I can hear.

I hear myself moaning. And feel myself bouncing. I open my eyes to to see a glimpse of schlatt and then-

I’m awake. It was a dream. I grab my phone to see I have 8 minutes on the timer. 

_ What the fuck- _

I looked down to see I had a boner. 

_ Nonononono- _

Rushing out of my bedroom, I go to the bathroom and take a cold shower. 

_ I’m  _ **_not_ ** _ jerking off. _

After a while I calm down, I go back into my room with my towel. I changed into decent clothing for once. A black vest and short sleeve polo shirt underneath. And brown pants. I look like an aesthetic.

I checked my phone to see my timer when off minutes ago, but it was on  _ Do not Disturb.  _ Luckily I woke up earlier than expected.

_ Guess I should have breakfast _ .

I walk downstairs to see techno eating cereal in his pajamas. “Wow- you're in the house for once. I’m sorry it’s just, I haven’t seen you in like a month in the mornings” Techno gasped.

“Yeah, finally I’m home” I reply. Philza comes down the stairs, holding a sleepy tommy.

“Wil, since you finally here, can you pick up Tommy, Tubbo, and Lani after school?” Philza asks.

“Ummm- sure” I respond.

The day was pretty boring, no hiding in the daisy field. I’m not in the treehouse. And Dream and Techno were the only ones keeping me interested.

“What the fUck!” Techno shouted athis phone. “No- okay this is the last one, and I swear to  **GOD** , if I win he leaves me the  _ fuck  _ alone” Techno fumed.

“ _ Fuck” _ Tommy repeated.

Philza didn’t tell Tommy anything about it. It was like Tommy got a free pass to be rude.

_ Whenever I said something bad dad would smack me, you hear that TOMMY, ugly bitch. _

I stared at Tommy.

While at school, I didn’t see schlatt. And that’s when I realized that he never told me about the argument at the party. 

I could recall anything from the party other than me making out with someone in the bathroom. And then Techno taking me to the treehouse.

Nikki was very touchy with me today though. I liked it a  _ lot _ . Not as much as the person at the party but it was nice. 

At the end of the day, the bell rang. I rushed to my locker when I gurl was standing nearby it.

“Excuse-“ I turned to the girl, it was Nikki. “Wilbur! I need to ask you something…” she exclaimed.

“What do you need?” I say stuffing books into my locker and shut it fast.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go to a party with me? I’ve heard you never experienced a teen one so…” she looked at me.

_ Who the fuck- what the fuck- when the fuck-  _

“Sure!” A grin appeared on my face.

I waved my goodbyes and rushed out the entrance. I walked down the little neighborhood, passing George’s house. 

When I got to the elementary school I saw Dream and George waiting there.

“What are you guys doing here?” I questioned.

_ Woah I’m almost as tall as Dream! How did I not know this?! _

“Picking up my little sister” Dream shrugged. “George you okay?” I asked.

George was wearing skinny ripped jeans with a big grey hoodie, and he wasn’t holding on to Dream.

“I’m fine, Dream is such a motherfucking liar though” he rolled his eyes at Dream.

“I did not lie! You know I love you” Dream was being genuine. “But yeah, I did hang out with sapnap and Karl yesterday without telling him, and I lied saying I was buying him chocolate-”

“CASE CLOSED BITCH!” George cried out. We then started giggling at his remark.

“CLAYY!” A little girl runs up to Dream.

“Clay?” I say. “Oh! Clay only uses his real name for his family and when he and George are having seg-” the little girl was shut up by George.

“She’s hearing things that are not true,” George smiled.

“Wilbur…?” Tommy looked shocked while tubbo continued walking alongside Lani.

“Hey Tommy! Didn't Philza tell you I was picking you up?” I asked. “I know but, what are you doing with… her…” Tommy gazed at Dream's little sister.

“Look at that clay! That’s the child I told you about!” Dream's little sister pointed at Tommy with an evil face.


	14. Tommy and the 3rd grade gang...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy POV  
> :)

She’s evil, and they don’t know it.

Yesterday at recess, she possessed Lani, and they wanted to play tag!

“Wilbur- Wilbur look at me” I took Wilbur a hand. “She can use swords, you can't. She kills, we die!” I shouted.

“T-tommy she’s a kid” Wilbur announced. “You don’t know that!” I whispered.

“Tommy,Tubbo! You wanna hang with Lani and I? We’re gonna go to the pool!” Wilbur look up.

“You have a pool?” Wilbur asked. “No silly, Karl does though. And George, please be PG” Dream raised and eyebrow to George.

“ME?! who’s the one that-” George when a little red. George said something.

“Dream! Please, this is the 8th time this week she’s picked on me!” I get a bit worried.

“Wanna go swimming with floaties, maybe even drinks? And hang out with **Big Kids**?”

I lit up with joy. “PLEASE WILBUR!”

I grab a hold of tubbo, we both make puppy eyes at him. “Fine” he finally says.

“TUBBO WERE GOING TO A POOL PARTY FOR BIG KIDS! We are so massive tubbo!” I jump up and down.

We rush home, and I immediately start getting ready. Tubbo and Lani were dropped off since they didn’t live far from us, but oh boy were we excited.

After changing into my trunks, I rushed into technos room, and took one of his black shirts that said ‘Potato King’? Whatever it was, I wore it. Looking through my drawers, I found my pixelated sunglasses.

“Tommy- we have to be sneaky about this” Wilbur peeked over my door. “Ok! Secret” I shushed Wilbur as he left.

Soon after, we stuffed everything in his huge backpack. And then, Will said that we were going to play at the park for a while to Dad.

It was funny seeing he agreed. I felt like such a Bad Boy.

_Ding dong_

“TUBBO YOU READY?” I shouted. “Yeah just waiting on Lani” tubbo opened the door.

After all of us were ready, we walked in this- forest?

“This is my secret treehouse, don’t tell anyone, please!” Wilbur said as he climbed up. We climbed up as well.

The place was pog. LED lights and a table. And there was a cute gray carpet that looked new. I liked the beanbag chairs and the rack of swords there was. The two rooms were poggers!

Dream came up. “Get in the car assholes!” We all got out of the treehouse and rushed to the street. I felt so cool. I am cool.

When we all hopped in, I told tubbo about how I would do cool tricks in the pool. We arrived at this huge mansion type house. And I couldn’t wait to jump in the pool during the Floridian weather.

“TUBBO LOOK!” I screamed, pointing at the pool. “Woah! I-its amazing!” Tubbo was in shock. “This is the biggest pool I’ve seen,” Lani commented.

“Hi losers!” Drista waved at us. She was sitting on this brunette with clout goggles lap. “Cannon ball!” A boy with white and fire on the bottom trunks made a huge splash.

“That was AMAZING,” tubbo yelled. “SAPNAP- what the hell?! Me and Drista were vibing!” The brunette exploded. “Sorry, I guess you should have picked a different spot” The boy named Sapnap said.

“Don’t be a pussy George!” A boy with slime green trunks shouted. “Hey, George doesn’t worry if that happened me I’d be pissed as well” a girl with a red flower crown said coming up to this ‘George’ guy. “Right Nikki?” The red flower crown girl looked at a girl with pink hair. The pink hair girl nodded.

“C’mon lets get in!” Drista leaped into the pool. I took Tubbo’s hand and jumped in. “IF I GO DOWN YOU GO DOWN WITH ME BITCH!”

“LANGUAGE!” Some random person yelled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So umm- I kinda put the whole amp there. Except for Ranboo (you’ll find out why) and schlatt :)


	15. Technos suspicions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao- I took a tiny break, for my poor grades. But I’m back :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 3rd person POV, so we can see technos side lmao

“LANGUAGE” Bad yelled. “Bad, relax! They're gonna start swearing eventually” Skeppy remarks. “Ok ok! Relax, there kids. Big kids” Dream chuckled. 

“Big kids!” Tubbo yelled. “YEAH!” Tommy responded. “Wanna play with Karls diving board!” Drista shouted out. All the little kids agreed. Though tubbo looked a little troubled.

“Wilbur… I wanna invite Ranboo…” Tubbo asked Wilbur. “I-I’ll call techno” Wilbur replied. He picked up his phone. From where Wilbur was standing, he was next to the grill. He was hungry. Near him was George sleeping, and Ponk veas grilling.

Wilbur rang techno, one ring, two rings, and then he spoke. 

“Hey techno can you drop off Ranboo at one of my friends house? Tubbo wants him here.” Wilbur blurted. “O-ok? I’m heading near Ranboo’s house either way but, where’s your friends house?” Techno asked.

“It’s the house on the hill, behind the town. The mansion on Woodland Avenue” Wilbur said. “Ok then, I’ll just walk across town to the hill” techno assured him.

“Wait- tell him to bring an extra pair of clothes” Wilbur started to get nervous. “Why? Nevermind-” Techno was confused, but decided it was best he wouldn’t ask.

When techno arrived, he felt a wave of dejavú. Though, ignored it since Ranboo needed help getting out the car.

“RANBOO!” Tubbo shouted from behind. “TUBBO” Ranboo got out of the car and rushed to give a soaking Tubbo a hug.

“Why are you wet Tubbo?” Techno asked, he was suspicious. He then looked around Tubbo to find Drista and Tommy soaking aswell. 

“hurry up Tubbo! If we don’t complete the challenge, their gonna beat us with the swords” Tommy stuttered. Techno was in a panic mode.

As the kids ran to the backyard, techno followed. He was mad. He didn’t want to see his sibling and his friends get beat up.

He then saw it. Techno saw the amount of people. He was mad that Wilbur was one of them. Hanging out with his rival.

“T-techno?!” Wilbur accidentally shouted. Everyone turned to Techno. Sapnap, who was controlling the DJ booth, stopped the record that was playing.

“I- I brought Ranboo” Techno awkwardly said. “Techno! HELLO! Yo-you sure you don’t wanna stay and chill for a bit?” Dream was anxious, he hoped techno wouldn’t stay.

“Sure” techno said in a monotone voice. He was only staying for the safety of his brothers. The music started up again and everything resumed.

“TUBBO HURRY!” Drista shouted at Tubbo. “Ok ok!” Tubbo then bounced from the diving board to the pool. 

He swam using the bee float they had lying around. Tommy was then up next. “WILBUR RECORD ME!” Tommy shouted. Wilbur took out his phone from the his pockets. (Yes, his trunks have pockets)

“GO!” Wilbur called out. There was soon a huge splash. Though Tommy didn’t have afloat, and was in the deep end. Wilbur saw Tommy didn’t come up and with worry called his name out.

Techno was furious, he started taking off his royal red hoodie and his jewelry and just then, someone from inside the house dove in the water. At this point everyone started to see Tommy didn’t go up. “TOMMY!” Dream and Tubbo sync. Tubbo was on the edge of his float when the boy who dived in the pool came up. He looked like Tubbo, though his face was covered by his hair. 

“TOMMY THANK GOD! Thank you big bro” Tubbo started to cry a little. Tommy went in the floatie, and the guy with ram horns went back underwater and pushed the float to the shallow end.

“You done with your bandaging?” Quackity asked the guy as he pulled him up. “No, my leg is still in pain” the guys said. He flipped his hair back. It was Schlatt. Wilbur was in a bit of a shock but was taken out when Techno started to talk to him.

“Wilbur, why didn’t you tell me you were hanging out with Karl? I knew about this, but even I wasn’t gonna lie to dad about going to the park.”

“I thought you and Dream were rivals” Techno stared at Wilbur, then at dream, then at Wilbur again. “I know but, we still respect each other and have some of the same friends.”

Techno then told Wilbur he’d hang out a little while before he left. But wilburs phone rang, and he was shocked to find out who was calling.


	16. Little secret...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCHLATT POV >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW- heated make out session :0

Wilbur looked a little shocked I was there, especially since I never told him Tubbo was my brother. I didn't want to ruin our friendship and make it awkward for the kids. We caught a lot and I just couldn’t bring myself to tell him. 

I wanted to talk to him about our last fight, since he asked about it. But he was talking to Techno. He then got a phone call. He looked like a ghost when he looked at his phone. He rushed inside, and I knew he was going to cry. I knew that look too well. Everytime I told him that our friendship was a mistake or should die in a ditch, he would look at me like that and break down. I never meant it, I knew wilburs inner thoughts. I knew him better than anyone. And I liked that. 

I followed discreetly. He reached the bathroom, and that’s when I heard Wilbur.

“No I didn’t” he sniffed. “I SWEAR! I wasn’t invited! And I didn’t drink” he began hyperventilating. I heard him end the call and throw his phone. 

I remember the first time I saw his temper explode. He threw one of my dads beer bottles at me in my backyard. Luckily I ducked the hit, but I was in the 3rd grade. I remember being so mad at him I tickle tackled him. He felt better after that. 

I slowly opened the bathroom door. I found Wilbur quietly sobbing on the toilet seat, his knees in his face.

“Wil…” I whispered. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I don’t know why I did, but I wanted to.

“S-schlatt” Wilbur looked up. “Why are you here?”  
“I saw you come in, and I knew you were gonna cry.” As I look around the room I see that he thew his phone on the marble sink. It was cracked, and the sink was un-damaged.

Damn Karl is rich.

Wilbur stood up. “I guess you were right, thanks for caring” Wilbur looked down at his shoes. He had tears coming out again. “You thinking of somethin’?” I asked.

He nodded. 

I don’t understand how someone so amazing as Wilbur, could have so many problems. He look beautiful, his red puffy eyes, the way his cheeks and nose get red. His brown eyes pointing to his black flip flops. His thin, red, soft looking lips.

I never realized I was leaning closer to him, but at some point Wilbur noticed. And he luckily went along with it.

My arms were tightly around his neck, his hands on my waist. And the kiss I though was going to be small, ended up being a make out session.

God, I never thought Wilbur was so hot before. The way his dry, big gray shirt was against my wet blue shirt. 

He accidentally bit my lip, making me moan. He was brave enough to use his tongue. And when I tell you it the best thing I’ve ever felt, it really was.

My hand intertwined in his puffy brown hair. And then we heard Karl.

“Wilbur you okay?” He knocked. “Y-yeah just needed to take a call, luckily schlatt was here to comfort me” Wilbur stuttered. “Ok well I hope you're okay” Karl walked away.

“We should probably head back” I laugh. “Indeed” Wilbur nods.  
We get out of the position we were in, embarrassed. And we head back out. Techno had left by that point, but other than that, everyone was either tanning, eating, or swimming.

I had completely forgotten about it quackity until I saw him and George talking and giggling like girls.

I wonder what they were talking about...


	17. Quackity’s Issue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao-   
> Just karnap deciding sum

I don’t know what had happened to Schlatt and Wilbur or where he went, but I couldn’t have cared less. This was my chance to finally be myself again. 

Before Wilbur came, I was myself. But the problem was, Karl didn’t want to kiss me. As if he were mad. I never did anything wrong.

Sapnap didn’t want to look at me. He looked embarrassed or guilty to be with me. So while Schlatt and Wilbur were gone, I went to ask Karl about it.

“Karl why are you and sap ignoring me?” I questioned him as he looked a little shocked that I asked.

“Listen- quackity. What you're doing to Schlatt is wrong, and you-your 13.” He looked serious. “Is it just because of my age?!” I bursted, but not too loud. 

Sapnap walked to Karl, and whispered something. Karl giggled and left a bit more cheerful. “Why are you guys like this? You weren’t like this when we-”

“We aren’t a thing with you quackity, I’m sorry” sapnap kept a monotone voice.

“But I’m almost Karls age and y-”   
“Quackity, stop. This is for the best” sapnap left. We walked back to the dj booth. And Karl came from inside of the house.

They both giggled at their stupid remarks. I thought they loved me.

I sit down next to George, as he takes off his glasses he asks “what’s wrong?”

“Sapnap and Karl are SHIT” I shouted.  
“Why’s that?” He continues to try and tan.  
“Well first, they say I’m too touring to have sex. And second, why the fuck are you tanning with an umbrella over you?”

“I do what I want, and sapnap has a point” George chuckles. I do aswell.

I see schlatt and Wilbur come outside, was Wilbur crying?

“You should talk to Schlatt” George points towards the two. “And you should tell me all the secrets to your perfect relationship” I smirk.

“Dream and I aren’t perfect, but we communicate. And that’s important”

Dream starts walking towards us. Seeing how George bit his lip as walked; I decided I should leave.

The party was getting a bit crowded, so many people. In the corner of my eye I could see Hanna getting bandaged by Sam. Tommy and the kids swimming in the shallow end. And even Sapnap and Karl. Making out heavily in the booth.

I wish I was there, my neck being consumed by Sapnaps bites, and Karls nibbles.

I walked through the little crowd and made my way to Wilbur and Schlatt, Wilbur looked like he was leaning into Schlatt, and I don’t know why I did this but I made him jealous.

“Hey sexy~” I hug Schlatt. “H-hey quackity” he murmured. I get in front of him and whisper loudly into his ear. 

“God, Schlatt! Please do me tonight-” I was cut off by Wilbur. “Quackity, you're too young for that. And besides, Schlatt is probably uncomfortable right now.”

“Ugh, he’s no fun! C’mon Schlatt” as I walk away, Schlatt just stands there. “He’s got a point, Quackity” he finally blurts.

No one here loves me, they're all DOGWATER. But whatever, I’m horny and I want someone to talk to. I walk up to Badboyhalo and Skeppy.

“Hey Baaaaaaad~! Wanna hang out??” I asked.  
“No quackity, and I already told you! I’m with Skeppy” he sneered at me. 

“Awww, really bad?” Skeppy expressions softened. “Yep!”

“Then call Skeppy ‘Big Daddy’” I teased.

“BAHAHAHAHAHHA- your acting as if he’s never said it befo-”   
“Skeppy!!!” Bad cover his mouth. 

“Omg- Bad! You are so fucking BAD!”

“HEY! Language!” Bad shouted.


	18. Friday Night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> SMUT LMAOO-  
> (Basically sex)

Techno picked up the kids a little early, and dropped them off. Even Drista.

Though the new amount of people who were coming, I knew it was going to be another party.

Luckily techno, kinda had my back. But I was never in control of what was happening.

I ended up drinking again. This time a full bottle. But I wasn’t the only one, Schlatt was with me.

I don’t know why, but he looked even hotter sitting in the sunset. Especially when we were both sitting in the steps inside the pool.

Quackity and a small amount of others let because of their parents, but either way, there’s still a huge amount of people.

“Hey- SchlaTt?” “Yeah wil?” 

Before I could respond we were already leaning in for a kiss.

At first I was just lips, then I added my tongue into Schlatt's mouth. Our teeth clashing and bodies so close. 

“Lets go inside, I’m cold” Schlatt shivered.

It was Floridian weather, how could he be cold?

He walked me through the crowds of people, making our way to an empty bedroom. I locked the door, hoping we could do something other than cuddle…

Schlatt tugged me in, he was below me. His legs started to stretch to my back.

“Wilbur- c-could you~” he was cut off by a moan. He stroked his dick.

I don’t know what came over me but I slowly took off my trunks, he did aswell.

We were heavily making out, naked body, to a naked body. Moans linger throughout the room. I’ve seen these scenes in movies but, and maybe even pornhub, but I haven’t been there for a year.

I pull two of my fingers, and make him suck on them, it was a substitute for a lube. And I begin putting one finger in his hole.

His moans get louder and I get turned on. I rapidly get faster and soon use two fingers. I use two more just in case. By the time I stopped Schlatt was out of breath.

“Wil- more please! I want more! Wilbur~” Schlatt moaned as I entered my dick in his body.

As I got faster, Schlatt got louder. I slammed my dick his tight hole. 

“Wilbur~ this! This is the best, t-thing… ever~” Schlatt continued moaning as he reached his climax. “I’m gonna cum-” it was too late, Schlatt had cummed all over the bed. Shortly after, I did too, filling him up.

As we both caught a break, Schlatt asked me if I wanted a blowjob, I said yes because I was horny and drunk.

Schlatt started at my tip and slowly made his way to my thighs. As he gave me hickeys, he proceeded to go back to my tip and swirl his tongue for a while. I moaned as he continued to go up and down the shaft. He gave me tingles. I wanted more, so grabbed his head and pulled him further. 

“Schlatt~” 

I went faster, probably giving him bruises. But either way, when he was done, we continued making out.

We fell asleep cuddling. Our cocks next to each other, and legs intertwined. Hugging each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a lot of damn confidence to post this,,,


End file.
